Redamancy
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ymir dan Krista—hanya ada dua hal yang menyatukan mereka; kopi dan cinta. YumiKuri. Kumpulan drabble berdasarkan prompts.
1. Tirai

**Peringatan** : GL/Shoujo-ai; kumpulan drabble; alternate reality; plotless.

 **Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **REDAMANCY**

Prompt: Tirai by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Krista gemar membuka tirai jendela.

Ymir selalu memperhatikan, selalu. Tak pernah ada yang tak tertangkap mata sama sekali. Dalam keadaan itu, Ymir hanya bisa memangku tangan, memandang, dan berpikir mengenai apa yang ada di hadapan; _seorang malaikat tengah merindukan surga_. Betapa sedap dilihat.

Kemudian, jari-jemari kecil si gadis cantik itu menyentuh kaca jendela, mengusap-ngusap lembut. Sepasang mata lazuardi menerawang jauh. Ymir masih memangku tangan. Dua cangkir kopi di atas meja mengepul-ngepul. Tidak ada kata yang hendak dikeluarkan. Biar saja, biar si gadis berhati malaikat itu merenung. Ymir menyukainya—ia menyukai segala hal yang dilakukan Krista, seberapa sederhana pun.

Tirai digenggam, tirai beludru berwarna keemasan, bermotif bunga rampai, indah, cantik. Tirai yang dibeli Ymir atas hasil gajinya selama dua bulan bekerja di kedai teh milik Sir Levi. Krista senang luar biasa. Dari sanalah, kekasihnya itu gemar membuka-tutup tirai. Lima sampai sepuluh menit dibiarkan terbuka, merenungi entah apa, lalu tirai kembali ditutup.

Kebiasaan yang manis—kalau tidak mau dikatakan aneh. Anti-klimaksnya ialah saat Krista berbalik. Selalu ada senyum terkembang di bibir ranum itu, senyum yang tak pernah membuat Ymir jemu.

"Lembut. Aku jadi membuatmu menunggu. Salahkan tirai ini," ujarnya disela gurauan. Ymir baru saja ingin memberi respon, tapi Krista melanjutkan bicara. "Segala hal yang ada di luar sana tampak lebih indah dan menakjubkan dengan adanya tirai ini. Kau tahu … seperti membuka pintu rahasia menuju Neverland. Aku bisa membayangkan apa pun. Bersamamu."

Ymir tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab selain dengan kata-kata yang selama ini selalu diucapkannya sebagai tanda cinta. "Menikahlah denganku."

Krista berjalan ke arah Ymir, lalu menarik tangannya, meminta ia untuk ikut berdiri di depan tirai _ajaib_. Mata Krista yang begitu biru memandang lurus penuh keyakinan. Ymir mengerti dan ia segera menyibak kembali tirai beludru itu.

Langit oranye menjadi obyek yang tertangkap.

Ymir membayangkan pernikahan. Ia mengenakan jas. Krista melangkah anggun dituntun sang Ayahanda. Ia menunggu berdebar-debar di altar. Lengan Krista terjulur, Ymir meraihnya, menggenggamnya, mengecupnya. Dan mencium bibir manis itu tatkala ijab pernikahan selesai diucapkan.

Sekarang Ymir mengerti, kenapa Krista senang berlama-lama memandang ke luar jendela. Tirai beludru yang dibelinya itu benar-benar membawa keduanya menjelajah dalam angan-angan yang suatu hari nanti menjadi nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Tirai – Selesai**

* * *

 **11:03pm – 12/25/15**

 **redamancy (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full**

 **a/n: my first yumikuri. anyway, you can send your prompts to me :3 (lewat pm atau review) ini akan menjadi kumpulan drabble manis yang dibuat berdasarkan prompt :3 sankyu~**


	2. Papan Tulis

**REDAMANCY**

 **Prompt: Papan Tulis by Rei Malik**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ymir memiliki kebiasaan menulis di papan tulis.

Setiap pukul tujuh malam, ketika Krista hendak bertandang ke kafe tempat Ymir kini bekerja sambilan setelah berhenti di kedai teh milik Sir Levi, ia selalu mendapati kekasih maskulinnya itu tengah menulis sesuatu di papan tulis yang tersedia di samping pintu kafe. Ymir pernah memberi tahu, Sir Erwin—pemilik kafe—memberi izin siapapun untuk menulis di papan tulis tersebut.

 _Tulislah sesuatu yang bermakna_ , begitu ucapnya, mengulang kalimat Sir Erwin.

Maka, dari izin itulah, Ymir senang menulis kutipan dari beberapa buku yang pernah dibacanya. Pernah sekali, Ymir menuliskan kutipan dari novel karya seseorang yang tersohor di Brazil; _apakah sesuatu dianggap normal melulu karena diikuti oleh mayoritas_?[1]

Kutipan itu menuai tanda tanya, baik di benak pengunjung maupun Krista sendiri.

"Apakah kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

Ymir menekan alat pembuat kopi hingga meluncurlah _mocha macchiato_ pesanan Krista ke dalam gelas berkaki. Lalu Ymir menyodorkannya, sepasang mata arang menatap lembut. "Aku membicarakan kita, Krista, aku membicarakan kau dan aku."

Percakapan berhenti sampai di situ. Krista menunggu di pojok dekat jendela kaca, memandang salju yang pelan-pelan turun. Ada kecewa yang tiba-tiba hinggap di dada. Hari itu Krista memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu, tidak menunggu Ymir selesai bekerja. Keduanya bahkan tidak saling menyapa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pukul tujuh malam seperti biasa, Ymir tertangkap menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis; _I am sorry_.

Itu bukan kutipan. Itu ungkapan hati. Krista tahu ia dan Ymir tidak mungkin bertengkar lebih dari satu hari. Krista memaafkan dengan mudah. Lagipula tidak ada yang benar-benar bersalah.

Krista mengambil kapur dari tangan Ymir, ia lalu menuliskan sesuatu di bawah tulisan kekasihnya; _tataplah langit dan kau akan menyadari bahwa semua orang sama_.

"Kita atau mereka sama—memiliki cinta."

Ymir tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu, Krista."

Pergantian _shift_ dilakukan pukul delapan. Ymir dan Krista pulang bersama dengan tangan saling menggenggam, menyilang, menghangatkan setiap celah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Papan Tulis – Selesai**

* * *

 **9:02pm – 12/30/15**

[1] Kutipan diambil dari novel Veronika Memutuskan Mati karya Paulo Coelho

a/n: well, ada yang mau menyumbang prompt lagi untuk chapter depan? :3


End file.
